Descendants of the Kannagi Family
by glitterblackkitty
Summary: When two strangers from the future come to save Ayano because Kazuma can't. How does Kazuma feel about not being able to save his love? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction! Forgive my for my grammatical errors ( lol I really need an editor). Well I really love Kaze no stigma and I thought it was really sad how the writer died (may his name always be remembered). I hope you guys like it. enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no stigma (other than Kai and Kazumi)**

* * *

… This isn't a normal story. Just for a warning it's kind of buzzer. What if the most powerful demon was trying to eat your soul as infant, because he knew that your power could surpass thousands of contractors? Wait…that's not the best part. What if your mother sacrificed part of her soul to protect/save yours and in the midst of saving you… your soul dies out forever? Don't get to worked up my friends that is not the worst part. So when you're poor, infant soul was dead… she gave you all her power, her soul and her sacred weapon to you, just so that she could revive your life. Well kids, that's exactly what happened to me as a child…

_" Ha! People thought I was crazy… So crazy they locked me in a room forever. I'm crazy. So crazy I actually I thought I deserved it all. So crazy I forgave them…So crazy I hated myself more than anyone." _

Ayano was my mother's name. Her power wasn't any normal fire magic users power. My mother was the possessor of Enraiha the sword of the Spirit King … Oh yeah! She was also a Kannagi. In addition to the power that my mother gave me, the Spirit King gave me the title of the Possessor and Guardian of his contract. The two dragons of Spirit King of Fire marked with their symbol of contractor on the bottom of my hands once I was chosen as guardian of his domain. So… back to my depressing story... The remains of her soul combined with my ripped apart soul. My hair turned from a chocolate hair to a blood-red crimson. My eyes soft brown eyes (the eyes of my father) turned into a hard, painful, red. When she gave me her soul I was able to live again… but she wasn't. My power became unbearably powerful and I was just an infant. Once my mother gave me her soul the Spirit King of Fire blessed me with the ability to withstand/contain unlimited amounts of power in my body. This ability became a curse more than a blessing.

_" Don't worry I won't hurt you…" said the little crimson haired boy with a gentle smile. The children of the branch families all huddled in a corner to hide from the "monster" in front of them. "GET AWAY! NOBODY WANTS TO PLAY WITH YOU!" a child screamed and quivered in fear at the sight of the boy. "... please I just want a friend," the boy said, while extending his hand to the children. "... I'm all alone… please"_

As a child I couldn't control my power. Whenever I got mad, sad, to excited or had an extreme emotion my powers when crazy. I was never allowed to leave home or go to school. I was always stuck in a room locked up and alone. Usually when I came out of my room without anyone knowing all the kids would run away from me. I was never a grudge keeper but I knew everyone and everything behind the door of my room hated me. After time passed by my heart was already numbed to the hatred I was given by my family. Everyone was scared of me and as a child I had no idea why (So as a child I mostly spent my time crying. Which was a problem because of my powers). My father never talked to me when I was growing up too. I always thought that he hated me… but the truth is when he saw me it reminded him of his failure. His failure of saving my mother. The only people he talked to after my mother's "death" was my Uncle Ren and my older sister Kazumi. Kazumi is just like my father in her personality but when it comes to me… she's really the only family I have. She is the only person who actually ever cared about me other than my mom. Kazumi isn't really the person to care about anything. She's really just cool minded and doesn't come close to hot-headed like me.

_"...What the hell is wrong with you?" Kazumi said with clenched teeth and anger. " Can't you see that his power is stronger than any fire magic user who ever exceeded." Kazumi's father had his back to her. He listened to his daughter's pleads as he look out the window at the night sky. Trying his best to ignore the truth. "Please… Father… Listen, if you trust him. We can bring her back…"_

My sister hated our father... maybe because they both where too alike that they didn't get along? But the truth is my sister hated him because… my father always tried to deny my existence and he blamed me for my mom's death. But I don't blame him I shouldn't have never been born. I was really my fault that she died. I don't hate my father in all honesty. I mean I tolerate him I saved his ass from killing himself a couple of times but I guess we're cool now that I am older. When I was younger when I cried (which was almost ever day) I always heard my door knob turn. As if someone was trying to come in… and I knew it was my father ( because I could sense him with my powers of course) but even though he never brought himself to come in I knew that was the way he showed he cared for me.

_"... Why? WHY?! Do they hate me?" little five-year old Kai screamed into his pillow sobbing. "Mommy! WHERE ARE YOU? Please help… everyone thinks I'm a MONSTER!" His face was all puffy and red for crying so much. He looked up from his pillow and pushed crimson hair out of his face. He sensed someone come near his room. It was strange for him because nobody comes near his room ever. He sat up on his bed and studied the door carefully. To his surprise he sensed his father "...f-f-father? Is that really father or am I just imagining things…" Kai said to himself in a soft whisper._

When I turned 18 and my sister was 22 the family started sending us on mission. The mission were prepared for all our lives had final come.

_" I trust you two to complete this mission," The head of the family explained the mission to the two siblings."The Kannagi family and my brother, your father, also A-ay-a I mean your mother have a long history with this demon… When we send you off into the past there will be one person who will know who you really are. You don't know him but he was the head of the family before I was. His name is Jugo Kannagi."_

The demon that my sister and I have to battle was named Lord Belial.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading guys (it really means a lot)... Also don't be afraid to ask question and review! Feel free to pm me too :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma (only Kai and Kazumi)**

* * *

" KAZUMI! HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME BEHIND!? WHERE'RE SUPPOSED TO LOOK FOR FATHE- I mean… um what's his name? Kazuma Yagami right? WAIT KAZUMI COME BACK!" Kai screamed in the air as ran after his sister as she flew away from him. Kai sighed to himself as he looked up at the clouds and disappearing sister. " She never listens to me… now what am I suppose to do? I have no idea how to get around this old city," Kai looked around as the people passed by him. He didn't know how his young father looked like in the first place. ' Damn! This will be harder than I thought… AHH! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO LEAVE ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE LIVE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! IT'S NOT FAIR! HE'S A WIND USER! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SENSE HIM? ' Kai thought to himself he started to get really mad. He made a fist with his hand. " You know what Kazumi? I'll find him before you. Just watch me!" With his crimson hair getting in his eyes Kai sprinted down the street in search for his father.

Kazumi stood on top of a large building looking down at the old city with her long brown hair flowing in the wind. " Looks like we came at the right time… right mom?" She sat at the edge of the building letting her feet dangle freely. ' I wonder how Kai will react when he sees you for the first time.' she smirked as she thought of his reaction. ' I don't remember much of you...haha… but I know how hot-headed and stubborn, you where. Just like Kai. You loved all of us so much.. wh-" Kazumi's thought was cut-off when she sensed a familiar aura. She used her wind to pick herself up from where she was sitting. She couldn't believe her eyes "... Wait is that?". She laughed mockingly at the familiar looking person " Damn… Could that really be father? Wow he really lets himself go in the future…" Kazumi looked down and examined the younger version of her father "It look as if he is my age… 22 I guess?" She set herself up into the air. She wanted to get closer so she could get a better look at his face when all of a sudden something strange happened. Her father was smiling. She didn't know at what or who but it was strange for her to see her father smile. She seemed confused and surprised (mostly surprised) who was this strange man? Could this really be her father? Hovering in the air she looked down upon her so-called "father". "... Well… That's strange… He actually looks pretty happy here. Ha! Miserable old man… I hate you." No matter what she would always hate him. She was not as forgiving or sentimental as Kai. But she knew that no matter what this man did she would never forgive him for not saving her mother. ' This man doesn't deserve to smile… at anything or anyone' she thought to herself. She started to laugh evilly. " Just watch Kazuma Yagami… I will defeat you." she whispered into the howling wind as she disappeared in the atmosphere.

" Your What?!" Jugo said in surprise at the young women who was sitting right in front of him. Kazumi sighed at the old man's reaction. They were sitting in the Kannagi compounds' meeting.

" Yes, I am your granddaughter. It's a long story but my brother and I need your help. Your daughter is in danger. Her life affects the future of the Kannagi family." There was no need for further explanation. Jugo didn't know what to say or do for the child other than ask question.

"What can I do to help?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Happy New Year! Hope everyone had a great year! Here is a new chapter to start off the new year :D Remember to please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma**

* * *

Kai sat down on the ground of a dark alleyway with knees to his chest. It was getting dark, and his sister nor his father was nowhere to be found. He searched for hours and he still couldn't find anyone or anything familiar. He was exhausted for running around all day. He was ready to just give up. 'NO! I CAN'T GIVE UP! I have to find Kazumi!... but I'm so tired… maybe after I take a nap I can find her…' Kai thought to himself as he started laying on the ground. ' WAIT! I can't sleep!... maybe just a little… NO!...okay I'm closing my eyes for just a moment.' By then Kai was in a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~  
meanwhile…

"Kazuma! Are you even listening to me!" Ayano scream as Kazuma started walking away from her as she complained. "HEY! I'm talking to you! Don't just walk away from me!" Kazuma ignored her and kept walking away. "Ayano, if you're going to complain about leaving you back there, save it for later. I'm looking for something… important." he said as he walked away for her. Ayano paced behind him

"What do you mean important? I'm your partner you know?! If it's that important I could help you find it! You don't always have to do thing yourself!". Kazuma a signed and smiled at the girl walking next to him. When Ayano looked up and noticed him smiling she looked away quickly trying to hide her embarrassment. "What are you looking for anyway?" she said trying to change the subject. "Well… since you asked and offered to help. I'm looking for a woman." When Ayano heard that she got extremely red and mad. Grumbling "KAZUMA! Who do you think I am!? A matchmaker?! NO! I would NEVER HELP YOU look for a women!". Kazuma laughed to himself as he saw Ayano cross her arms and look away from him. Kazuma grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Calm down I wasn't talking about a lady friend… there is a woman the wind spirits won't shut up about for the past few day. Who is apparently a powerful wind magic user… and judging by the wind patterns lately there is definitely someone or something messing the spirits ." Ayano pushed away from his quickly. She felt embarrassment rush to her cheek for assuming the wrong thing. "So do you think this woman is a threat or just trying to get to you?" Kazuma hesitated at Ayano's question. " I don't know…but what I do know is having two equal powerful wind mages in the same town could be a little dangerous… my powers could be decreased by the amount of spirits she uses." Kazuma looked down and made a few wind spirits appear in his hand. Ayano looked at him with a face of concern and worry. "Don't worry," she said grabbing him by the hand and smiling. Kazuma looked at her in surprise as she held his hand. "I bet she's nothing to be concerned of. Now let's go!" Ayano started walking away leaving Kazuma thinking to himself. 'Ayano… you have a really weird way of showing me that you care about me… and I have a really weird way of showing it too' he thought to himself as he saw his red princess walk away. "Kazuma! Are you coming?!" Ayano scream behind. Kazuma laughed softly to himself "Coming…"

"Kai… Kai…Kai! Wake up now!"

Kai woke up to someone shaking him. It was his sister. He got up from where he was sleeping. "What is it Kazumi? Did I fall asleep?!" Kai looked around noticing that he fell asleep in the alley way. "There is no time to explain… but we have to start hiding now." Kai looked at him in surprise. "You mean Lord Belial is about to materialize into a human? This fast?! We just got here!" Just by the look in her eyes he got the answer he was looking for. "What are we going to do? I mean how are we going to hide?" Kazumi helped her brother off the ground. "Don't worry…Jugo the head of the family in this time gave me a job. In the police department for special investigation."

"WHAT?! He gave you a job as a police officer?"

"Not exactly… but something like that… They're police officer that work with spiritual cases. Oh yeah and the head also gave you a job."

"Am I a police officer too?"

" No you won't be working with me…well not exactly. Your job is a bodyguard for a little kid named Ren Kannagi… Otherwise known as Uncle Ren our present time head."

"WAIT?! So you're telling me I'm going to be the bodyguard of LITTLE UNCLE REN! Damn! THAT'S CRAZY!" Kai started dying of laughter. Kazumi just smiled at him with amusement.

"Lets get to work kid."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! Here I am again with another chapter. I might not update that frequently anymore since school started again for me :( but don't worry my goal is to update at least once a week. Again, Thank You for reading! and remember review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma **

* * *

"Kazumi… I'm kind of nervous…what if Ren doesn't like me?" Kai said to his sister as they drove down the streets of the city. Kazumi laughed to herself "Since when did you start caring about what people think of you? Plus I lied about your "job" with Ren. So there's nothing to worry about."

"What!? Why would you do that?!"

"Because…if I told you that you didn't have a real job you won't of come with me."

"No! I would have come any way!"

"Not if I told you that you have a private meeting with Jugo today."

"Wait, so you're leaving me there alone?"

"Yeah,but just for a little while.I will be waiting outside of the compound if you need me."

Kazumi stopped the car. "Look we're here." They both looked out the window "Wow it surprisingly doesn't look any different." Kai said as his looked at the compound in amazement. Kazumi was about to step out of the door when her little brother grabbed her my the wrist. She turned around to face her brother "What is it ,Kai?" there was a short silence. "Kazumi…you better promise me that you won't get angry if we see father. Okay?" Kazumi hesitated for a second '_How the hell can this kid forgive father so easily? After all the things he put him through… Damnit Kai… you don't have to like him just because he's your father_.' She looked down and smiled "Okay…I won't but you better promise me that you won't freak out when you see...um you know."

"I promise I won't. Is there anything else you don't want me to do?" he said sarcastically.

"Actually, I have a whole list. Oh yeah and try not to give away that we're siblings or else it would lead to suspicious questions. Plus do your best to hide your aura…I know it hard for you but your power could really blow our cover.

_'I never knew what happened to my mother… I had no idea when or how she died. I was to never find out. The fact that it was hidden from me… and that it was my fault hurt the most.'_

In the meeting room…

"Thank you for letting visit today ,Jugo"

"My pleasure...your sister told me so much about you."

Not having Kazumi and being alone with his grandfather (who he never met before) made Kai a bite nervous. "Kai, I have asked you to come today to talk about many things. Your sister made aware to me that you are the current contractor of the Spirit King of fire, is that true?"

"Yes" Jugo nodded in agreement. "I see," Jugo found it amazing how Kai was able to hide his power. "You mustn't send for the contract in this time under any circumstances. Since this isn't your time people will come after you when they scenes your power. But judging by your aura your power without the contract is still extremely too powerful. Do you mind if I look at your flame?" Kai hesitated "No not at all…" he extended his hand out to old man.

_'My fire always been weird. Ever since I was small instead of my fire being the normal yellow it was always blue. I couldn't control the color of my flame and no matter how hard I tried it always was azure blue.'_

Kai summoned his flame. Jugo looked at the flame in amazement. "I have never seen anything so powerful…I have never seen the Gods flame this way before." Kai flame disappeared.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I only hear about it in legends. The legend about the man born with the Gods fire-"

Jugo's sentence was cut off when all of a sudden the door of the meeting room open. "Father! Is everything alright! I sensed a weird magic coming from here." It was Ayano standing at the door.'By weird she mean my magic.'

Kai froze at the sight of his mother at the door '_i-it's her… it's really her. I-I- crap! I promised Kazumi I wasn't going to freak out. I think I should leave before I start crying or something...b-but I just got here. Okay… just stay cool maybe she won't notice you.'_

"Thank you for your concern but that is very rude to our guest to barge in like that. Kai, this is my daughter Ayano Kannagi the next heir of the family. Ayano, meet Kai "

"Nice to meet you." She smiled; put out her hand. He sat there, stupidly confused. He had no idea how to react to his mother's greeting. He didn't move, didn't speak sitting helplessly waiting for Jugo to say something so that he could escape the awkward situation. To his relief Jugo did.

"Kai, will be working with us on our next spiritual investigation."

'_Is my father being serious? This guy looks really young and his aura is really weak. How can he help use with the next case? Oh well, I guess he'll just be another burden to carry on_.' Ayano thought to herself little did she know...who he really was.

Kazumi waited outside of the Kannagi compound for her brother. Laying against the car, she sensed a familiar aura again. She looked around to see if anyone was there but there was nobody. She blasted a blade of wind where she sensed the person. To her surprise the blade came back to her but she block it with her wind barrier. From the attack she noticed who she was dealing with her father.

"You know I find it rude to spy on people and then attacking them for no reason. If you were looking for a fight you could have just asked nicely." Then Kazuma appeared in front of her. 'Well I guess I had to deal with him soon or later. I prefer later...'

"You're the wind mage that has messed with the spirits." Kazumi yawn and closed her eyes. She started getting annoyed by his presence.

"You know what ,sir? I really am too tired for your bullshit now. Just because I have equal power as you doesn't mean I'm messing with you precious wind spirits. Okay… Mr. Contracter? ."

'Who the hell does this bitch think she is?' Kazuma thought to himself as he started to get pissed off.

"Look lady… I don't know who the hell you are. But since you are the woman disturbing the spirits… I have to kill you." 'Oh crap… now I have to waste my energy fighting him. Sorry Kai I can't keep my promise.'

"Well, if you're so eager to kill me…let me see you try."

* * *

**Sorry guys... I know some people were asking me to write longer chapters but I promise i'll try. Sometimes I just don't have time. So... next chapter is about Kazuma's fight with Kazumi. Will Ayano step in to stop them or Kai? I don't know you have to read on to find out... Thanks for reading and reviewing :D!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! I know I set up a battle in the last chapter but I kind of skipped over that, in a way but not really (Please don't be disappointed!). This is the last chapter where everything is completely normal. The next chapter would be rising action so... YEAH! Btw this chapter is long-ish :) **

* * *

_"Kazumi, what did I tell you about playing with fire?" the four year old girl extended her burned hands up to her father so that he could wrap them in bandages (just like her father Kazumi isn't tolerant to fire). Sobbing, because of the severe burns she hugged her father tightly "I'm sorry daddy. It's just the fire looked so pretty," Kazuma hugged her back and stroked her hair gently "Is mommy going to be mad at me?" He paused for a moment thinking about how angry Ayano would be for leaving their daughter alone (he smiled)._

_"Here, I have an idea. Why won't we keep this our little secret? Okay?"_

_"But mommy will get mad," Still really upset she looked down at her bandages."At both of us."_

_"She won't be mad at you. At me yes… but not you," He wiped the tears away from her cheeks "Don't be upset little princess," She smiled trying not to look upset anymore. "Everything is going to be alright. Now lets go look for mommy."_

_'This version of father is a little stronger than I thought. Oh well guess this makes it more interesting.'_ Her attacks were fast but not fast enough. _'Okay. This is pissing me off. He's dodging my attacks like he's not even trying… I'll hit him right before he lands… he won't even know what hit him.'_ Right before she was about to launch her final attack… Kazuma suddenly disappeared with a blast of wind.

"You know for a girl you do fight pretty well," Kazumi turned around trying to locate her opponent "I'm actually surprised you haven't gaven up yet."

She laughed mockley at his remark "Judging the fact that you're about to get you ass kicked by a girl. You should be really freakin surprised."

"Here's a tip of advice… watch your back."

_**Wind…**_

It wasn't supposed to go this far. **_What the hell is going on? Kazumi. What the hell did you do to him?_**

The world stopped as she looked down at her hands stained with the blood of her father. Everything became blurry as tears started to form**_ … please tell me I didn't kill him please._** She fell to her knees as unwanted tears started to flow down her cheeks. _**No- he can't be dead… He's not this weak**_ she got up and walked over to the body of her father. She grabbed his wrist so she could check if he still had a pulse. To her relief it was still a pulse there but he definitely needed medical attention. "Now what should I do?" she tried her best to stop crying but the shock of not knowing that he was alive scared her.

"Wake up… Can you please stop acting dead and wake up? Stop sleeping already!" she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Looks like when I tried to block your attack from behind… I knocked you unconscious instead of making a wind barrier _typical_... Good thing you're okay though. I was worried for a second there." Kazuma started to regain consciousness. _I should probably leave before he-_ as she tried to tiptoe away someone grabbed her by the hand _oh shit I'm screwed_ . "Wait… before you leave. Can you please tell me who you are?" _That's weird father saying "please".I probably gave him amnesia or something._ She paused for a moment no knowing how to respond. Without facing him she said "Kazumi" and just like that she was gone.

"Okay! Let me get this straight! So a you went up to a random lady and threatened to KILL her! KAZUMA! This is definitely not like you! What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed! I never thought you would be so reckless! I mean look at yourself you're all beaten up!" Kazuma sighed as he listened to Ayano give him a lecture about how much of an idiot he was.

_Why do I have a feeling that I know her from somewhere? Or does she remind me of someone? Who is she?_

"KAZUMA! Are you even listening to me?!" hearing Ayano scream brought him back to reality.

"No…not really"

"I asked you a question you idiot... Why did you get into the fight in the first place?" Ayano knew that it wasn't any of her business but she still was worried about him (she'd hate to admit). "Ever since Pandemonium… I have noticed you have been trying to do things yourself… when…you know I can help you out…NOW TELL MY WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS TO YOURSELF!?" Kazuma was silent for a moment.

"The only reason I do this to myself is because I want to protect you... I know you can protect yourself ,but I also know that there will come a day where you can't and I want to be there for you."

"b-but Kazuma-"

"No… you don't understand. If me doing this has the slights chance or preventing that day to come. I will do anything to stop it. I can't lose you to anything or anyone." Ayano looked down immediately so Kazuma couldn't her blushing ..._did he just admit that he cares about me?!_

"Kazuma I-" _What?! Is he sleeping?! Way to kill the moment! Damnit Kazuma and I actually thought you cared!_ "Well.. I guess you're staying in the guest room today." She stormed out of the room turned off the lights and slammed the door. Kazuma opened his eye when he heard the door slam. He sat up from where he was laying and stared at the door "Goodnight to you too".

_"You know for a girl who lost her mother 10 years ago you still seem strong hearted,but I can't ignore the fact that I love how paralyzed with fear you are by my presence… my sweet Kazumi."_

_"Please… stop… let me go."_

_"Now, why should I do that when I haven't told you my plan yet? How selfish of you… wanting to leave when the party hasn't even started…Don't you want to know the reason why I took the life of you mother?"_

_"mom..."_

"Damn, I'm getting this stupid flashbacks again. Might as well get drunk will I'm at it," Kazumi opened the fridge "Shit..looks like I'm all out of liquor… I guess beer will do for the time being. Cheers to drinking my worries away."

_"As the greatest demon lord I need to satisfy my needs with devouring the souls of humans with the most hate, suffering and revenge in their hearts. I can't just devour any old regular soul I have to prepare my meal first-"_

_"What the hell does this have do with killing my mother?!"_

_"You're so impatient… as I was saying. From the beginning of your father's life I chose him to devour his soul knowing that he will become a contacter. The reason why he couldn't control fire magic from the beginning was all because I sealed away his powers. The reason why he got disowned, losing his first lover, ect...ect the list goes on and on was all because of me. Just so happens your mother dying was one of the things on my list. The more suffering I cause your father the more satisfying the results were. The only thing I had to do was sent up a decoys like Bernhart Rhodes and Tsi-ling , people who were never real to begin with, was the ultimate key to destroying your father."_

_"S-so your saying that you killed my mother just for your own selfish pleasure?"_

_"Yes"_

_"And that my father's life is just a set up for you to devour him in the end?"_

_"Yes, my sweet Kazumi and if you believe it or not. Everyone in his life including you will all cause suffering to him in the end…"_

"Yep… I'm definitely drunk. I think the drinking just made the flashbacks worst." Kazumi put her hands over her eyes and starting sobbing. "Way to go Kazumi…you managed to get yourself depressed and drunk…wonderful." She laid on the ground in the middle of her living room with bottles littering the ground of her apartment. "Mom… I don't know if I could do this any longer… it too much for me." There was a knock on the door. "Kazumi! It's me Kai can you open the door?" she didn't move from where she was.

"Kazumi? Are you there? Can you open the door?" it was silent until he heard a voice that was soft like a whisper.

"Sorry I can't the door is too far away." Kai sighed _she must be drunk_.

"Can you please? I left my keys inside"

"No."

"If you don't open up. I'll burn down the door."

"No… don't burn it down… I rented this place." _yep she's totally wasted…_

Kazumi used her wind to unlock the door. When Kai walked in he saw the mess that she made. He wanted to get mad but he knew that his sister didn't get drunk on a offen unless she had a good reason. Seeing her on the floor in the middle of the living room made his heart sink. He went to her side immediately.

"Kazumi… Is everything alright?" he said trying his best to stay calm.

"No, go away… and leave me in my ball of depression," Kai picked her up and placed her on the couch. "I told you to leave me alone, Kai."

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what's going on," he noticed that her face was puffy_ was she crying… what the hell happened to her?_ "Kazumi…did someone hurt you?" looking down and trying her best to avoid eye contact she started to cry. Kai was surprised to see his sister cry. She really wasn't the type of girl to cry over nothing. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Kai… It was never supposed to go this far… I'm sorry...p-please forgive me." she said in a soft but calm voice. Kai smiled and hugged her tighter "You know no matter what… I will always forgive you. But please don't be upset okay… your my sister and I hate seeing you cry... okay?"

"Thank you…"

* * *

**Remember to review guys :) thank you for reading!**


End file.
